Tribulation
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Sesshomaru gets some unexpected news from Rin.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Tribulation

By: Angel Kamiya

It was warm that evening as Sesshomaru rested against the tree. They had been traveling for a long time and Sesshomaru had decided it was a good idea to rest. Sesshomaru had been having trouble sleeping ever since he killed a serpent demon, which had tried to eat Rin. He had stopped it before it had managed to kill the girl. When he heard footsteps approaching, he knew who it was before she appeared. The girl smiled happily at him. They had been together for years now and Rin had grown into a beautiful young woman. Sesshomaru had let her stay with him as his ward since he felt responsible for her. With another step forward, she was already standing besides him. Sesshomaru knew that there was something going on. Rin was never good at keeping secrets from him.

"What is the matter, Rin?" he asked.

"Oh! I have the most wonderful news, Lord Sesshomaru."

"What is it?"

"Well..." Rin stated, her face starting to get red.

Rin's knees were shaking.

Sesshomaru was worried. The day had started normally enough. What was going on? Why was Rin acting so strangely?

Jaken suddenly appeared besides them, looking like he had been woken from a long nap. Carrying the Staff of Heads in his hand, he was acting like a person that was very annoyed.

"Speak up child! You know how Lord Sesshomaru hates being kept waiting!"

"Rin... Rin has fallen in love," The girl murmured, embarrassingly.

Sesshomaru stared at her, wondering how it had happened. They had traveled near a human village recently, so that was probably it. It wasn't too surprising. Rin was growing up. It would probably only be a few more years until she would want to find a husband. Sesshomaru sat there, not saying anything.

"Who is this human that you love?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I love a demon."

"Demon?" Jaken asked, in astonishment.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, understanding who the girl was probably talking about. Did Rin have feelings towards him? It wasn't impossible. They had been together for so long and the girl was bound to develop feelings for the person she spent the most time with. Rin had spent a few years living in Kaede's village after Naraku's defeat, but when the time came the girl had decided to continue traveling with Sesshomaru. Rin had wanted to spend her life with them. Sesshomaru didn't argue with her since he had grown attached to her. It was hard to explain why. Sesshomaru knew that he felt strongly for Rin too, but those emotions were more like a parent towards a child. What was he going to do about this?

"Jaken. Leave us. I must speak to Rin alone."

As the three of them stood there, Sesshomaru noticed how long Jaken was staring at him. The imp frowned as though he disapproved. Looking away, Jaken appeared to be thinking hard about whether he should leave or try to argue that he should stay.

"It's your brother, Inuyasha," Rin explained. "I love Inuyasha."

"WHAT?" Jaken exclaimed, shocked.

Jaken collapsed and hit the ground like a boulder had dropped onto his head. It took Sesshomaru a moment to realize that it was his fist which had downed the servant. The dog demon had shut his eyes and was shaking with fury. When he looked up again, he was surprised to see that Inuyasha had appeared from out of nowhere to stand there besides Rin. Inuyasha, with his right arm around the girl's waist, was grinning for some strange reason.

"I wanted you to be there for the wedding," Rin smiled, happily.

Sesshomaru knew he was seconds away from tearing his no good brother apart. Suddenly everything about him started to blur and turn black. Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he realized he had been dreaming. As he tried to get up, he noticed that both Jaken and Rin were standing over him that night. Rin was still a young girl, not the woman that had been in his dreams. Her face was only a few inches away from his.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? What's the matter?" Rin asked, worriedly. "You looked like you were having nightmare."

Sesshomaru quickly got to his feet and turned around. Without looking at them or saying anything, he started to walk away. Sesshomaru needed to go somewhere fast. It wouldn't take him long to get to his new destination since he could move quickly. There was nothing that would stop him.

"Lord Sesshomaru? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Jaken asked, very confused.

"To find Inuyasha," Sesshomaru explained, putting his hand on the handle of the sword that could kill. "I have to teach him a lesson."

Sesshomaru thought about what he was going to do once he got to Kaede's village. How dare Inuyasha infuriate him like this while he was dreaming! Kagome wouldn't mind if her husband was beaten up that night would she?

****

I hope you liked this story and please review.


End file.
